The Legend of the Blue Star
by Machi Vido
Summary: The Signers have a new battle to face against a new enemy by the name of Yilaster. However, upon doing so, they make a mistake they don't realize of. For upon eliminating both mansions have they let out a curse. Luigi, the one-time hero is back, but this time, he is out for more than just ghosts for his vacuum. He is out for humans as well! Update times on profile.


_**Luigi's Mansion: The Legend of the Blue Star - Prologue - An Everlasting Curse**_

This is a tale that had been told for nearly a century. The depths of which this tale has lived on is outstanding. For many people have tried to release this curse back into the land of the living, yet have failed miserably. As we move around in this night sky presently, we see the blue star, a hidden star among the many cosmos across the sky. Why is it hidden you may ask? Why the fact is because this star isn't any ordinary star, this star is actually a spaceship, staying there to give power to the mansion below us, where our curse now lays. What is the curse you may be asking? Well, why don't we take a short break from viewing this blue star as I explain the story to you.

* * *

**150 Years Ago:**

Luigi came out of the dark moon, successful in his mission as he managed to free Mario. As he bade farewell to the professor and his little mushroom friends, the man returned to his living room at home, earning a well relaxing nap, or almost as he was interrupted by the sound of a dog who came on top of him, licking his face round and round until he stopped, finding Luigi closing his eyes.

"Good doggy..." muttered Luigi as he began to fall asleep with the dog doing the same afterwards.

However, what Luigi didn't knew and for the matter the dog himself was that after they went to sleep, they were suddenly lifted by a fat man, who accompanied in his other hand a jar, following him was a young girl and a body builder.

"Master, shall be pleased. Where shall we take them too Atlas?"

The man frowned at him upon the question he asked.

"Isn't it obvious, we shall take them to the third mansion, King Boo said he would be waiting for us there."

"Is that so," intervened the voice of the little girl.

The man nodded at her.

"Yes Sue Pea it is. Now COME..". came the gruff voice of the man as he punched the wall in his way, breaking the door, with him and his companions slithering away.

"Hey, what about the Poltergust 3000?" asked the ghost from the jar.

"It's 5000, and yes Jim, I am going to shove the vacuum in one of your jars once we get home... which is not too far away, look."

The image of a purple portal made it's way clear, as the ghost king came out, happily smirking at himself once he saw Luigi in the man's hands.

"Have you done away with the rest?" asked the ghost.

They all nodded.

"Yes your excellency, we sent the artist's paintings to the houses of your enemies. They won't meddle in our plans again," said the body builder laughing aloud.

The boo smiled.

"Excellent..."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Luigi had woken up again, yawning and scratching his head as he took his cap off.

"Ah... that was a good nap, now was it little doggy?"

He grew alerted as he saw the dog not being with him.

"Doggy..." his voice creaked out.

Luigi turned around bewitched at the weird silence, and then grew surprised as he saw many people around him.

"Hey..." he said as he began running fit their and further away, stopping when noticed that the path led him down the same road again.

"What is this?" he thought to himself aloud, but began regretting his decision when he noticed what happened.

"Ahahahaha! Ahahahaha! Ahahahaha!"

Luigi turned around to see a door leading outside with King boo in front of it. Gathering courage, he ran as quickly as his legs could take him and jumped out the wall, only to have himself tumble as his body moved back towards where he started again.

"What..." he thought, whispering to himself whimpering to which King Boo laughed at again.

"Ahahahaha... oh Luigi, you really should notice what's happened to you right now," said the King aloud, as he came in front of the quivering man, going through the wall which Luigi couldn't.

"King Boo..." began Luigi, his fear evident for he thought the picture in front of him was not real.

The ghost smirked at his fright.

"I must say Luigi, I would have never thought in a thousand years that a person like you would have the guts to try and chase out all the ghouls in my house. But then again I suppose not, for some of them have survived as they were the ones that brought you here,"said the ghost king widening his eyes mischievously at the green plumber.

...

"I recognize that you are petrified. Well, since you will be fighting for our cause from now on, I suppose it won't hurt to tell you why we brought you here, for you see my dear Luigi, you are not the only ones who can use toys..." said King Boo with an emphasis on toys as he magically brought out a picture in th air.

"A... painting...?" croaked out Luigi's voice.

"Correct Luigi, but that is not what should bother you. For you see, I had my staff retrieve the professor's tools, you know what that means... do you?" replied the man as his eyes were still widening mischievously at the green plumber.

The man trembled in fear at those words.

"No... No... please," he voice begged.

"It's too late Luigi, I said that I would make you into a painting and I did. But don't worry, your friends and family have expired long ago, so you don't have to worry about seeing them again. Your new beginning is going to begin, for as you can see we are inside the painting right now."

Luigi's moment of fear turned into one of confusion.

"Huh? Is that true...?"

...

"It is, and until someone frees us, we shall be here, living for who knows how long, however this is is not what you should be worrying about. I said that you will pay last time and now I shall fulfill my promise. We are going to fuse ourselves inside of you."

The man's expression now turned into one of shock.

"What... fuse?!"

"That's right Luigi, at first I thought that doing that would be a waste of time for us, but then I realized that it will actually not be a waste of time... for you see I have given everyone's power to the dark moon and now they need it back."

"They...?"

"Yes Luigi, the blue star needs a new leader, but in order to do that we need to all repent for our mistakes. That's when I remembered you, you might not seem like it but you have the potential to become a good leader."

"But..."

"If you disobey me Luigi, your deceased family won't be the only ones to know the big secret that you have been hiding from then all this long about the dark progronictus. Understand!"

Luigi slowly nodded.

"Good, now then Biff here will make sure you don't run, are you ready?"

Before Luigi could even notice it, Biff rammed into him, sending him flying outwards in the black field and onto the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"Good, now everyone... CIRCLE!"

Then, as King Boo said that, the ghosts came and around the fallen hero, all of them whispering and chattering in their own language.

_"He's here..."_

_"Luigi shall all give us a home..."_

_"He shall make us stronger..."_

"Indeed," said a purple one as he divided himself into five other copies of the same person, coming closer to the unconscious hero.

_"Bogmire..."_

_"Yes, my King."_

"Take care of the man when were gone, for we might never come back. Be a faithful ally to Luigi for he will need someone to help him as we give him his hidden memories back."

He nodded.

_"Yes my King."_

He then covered Luigi in the goop he created, making the plumber's body feel warm and fuzzy.

_"You may all enter him now..."_

With that, the ghosts rammed themselves inside the bubble which caused them to be sucked into the goop, as all the ghosts disappeared, Bogmire began coiling the goop around Luigi.

"Estronum!" he bellowed.

The goop suddenly squeezed Luigi into it, moving into a ball until it became whole again, bringing out a person from it.

_"So this is what he was at that time..."_

The goop cleared within the painting, Luigi didn't seem to be changed, expect for the face, which now became a bit more darker as a mask made it's place, covering his eyes.

_'That is more like it, isn't it Luigi. 150 years of rest and you'll feel better, Mr. L and Brobot shall have the power to take on all of us. I have just used the chaos heart within your heart Luigi, it is done. But just to make sure someone doesn't find this painting until then...'_

Bogmire exited his painting of Luigi as he looked around, noticing another picture that was lying around.

"Ahh... here it is. With this, I shall finally do as I wanted, Micheal and his sister shall protect this painting until someone comes to free Luigi."

With that being said, Bogmire coveted the painting in which he was. Then dissolved black into a black shadow, waiting until someone came to open the painting again, all the while watching over Luigi, training him mentally until his time comes to be free.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the prologue. See you again in chapter 1!


End file.
